Catch the Rush
by meganthegleek
Summary: Blaine Anderson has a stupid childhood fear of blood. But after an incident at a hospital, maybe his fear isn't so stupid after all. AU Klaine


**Catch the Ruth  
><strong>I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Tues 10 Jun (2:34am)<strong>  
>Incoming Call: Karla<p>

The sound of Katy Perry's song E.T. rang in the quiet, dark room that belonged to Blaine Anderson. He let out a groan, flipped over in bed, and reached over to his nightstand for his phone. He saw the name blinking in front of him and he immediately woke up.

"Hello?" he answered softly. His voice wasn't his friend in the early morning.

"Anna's in the hospital. You need to come." Karla announced on the other end, her voice dripping with desperation and worry.

"Did her water break?" Blaine sat up and winced as he turned on his bright light. He balanced his phone on his shoulder and got out of bed to head to his dresser.

"Yes, but they think she might have to go into an emergency cesarean."

"What? Why?" Blaine stopped trying to find a shirt and looked up at the mess that was himself in the mirror. He took the phone in his hand and waited for a response.

"The cord's wrapped around her neck. Her heartbeat is dropping." Blaine felt sick to his stomach as he heard Karla's worried, tearful tone.

Blaine nodded to himself, "Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. Text me when you know something if I don't get there soon enough."

"I will," a silence fell between them. "Blaine?" questioned Karla after a few more seconds.

"Yeah?"

"Please hurry."

And just like that, Blaine heard the end of call tone and he sat the phone on his dresser to get ready. His hair was a mess, but there was no way he was going to stop to fix it. His cousins needed him. Pulling on black pants and an old, red shirt, he ran a hand through the curls on his head and pocketed his phone.

(2:45)** They're setting up the paperwork and getting the room ready. Probably another fifteen minutes.  
><strong>(2:47)** They decided it when I called you.**

Blaine pulled into the parking lot when he received the last text. He pulled out his phone, quickly read the messages, and called his cousin back.

He was already out of the car and was halfway to the door when he heard, "Hello?"

"I'm here. What's the room number?"

"302A. It's on the first floor; just keep going straight until you hit the second set of nurses. I'll meet you there." Blaine heard conversation in the background – Anna and probably a nurse.

"See you in a minute then." Blaine said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone to concentrate on speed walking. He didn't know why he was hurrying though, it was clear he would get to see Anna before she went in.

* * *

><p>"Don't stress yourself. Just try and go to sleep, Finn." Kurt looked at his brother in concern and annoyance. Finn was admitted to the hospital the day before after a tackle in a friendly game of football turned wrong.<p>

"I can't! I hate hospitals." Finn moved around a few more times before he realized a comfortable position in a hospital bed was not possible.

Kurt sighed and moved the top half of the bed down and the bottom half up, "Well so do I, but I'm here to help you."

Finn shut his eyes in comfort, "You always know what to do." Once he was settled and thought about Kurt's words, Finn replied, "You don't have to be here if you don't want to be. I'll be fine on my own."

The other boy shook his head, "Now that's just stupid." His brother mimicked his actions and closed his eyes once more. Kurt positioned himself as comfortably as he could in the only chair in the room. It was small and hard, and he was _not _comfortable at all. He watched over his brother for quite a few minutes – and sure enough, he was snoring – and thought about the past twenty-four hours.

There was some internal bleeding and his leg was almost broken… just because of some friendly football game. Kurt felt sick to his stomach; hospitals were never his favorite place. He was almost tempted to text Rachel tell her that her ex-boyfriend and his brother was in the hospital – just to see what she would do.

But he didn't. Because while he's mad at Rachel for some stunt she pulled in New York, he couldn't do that to her. She would feel like she would need to be here, if not for Finn, for him. She got a role Off Broadway for the summer and he's too proud of her to make her stress over something that was nothing.

(3:50)_ Time seems to go by so slowly when you're trying to fall asleep._

Kurt debated whether to send the text to Mercedes or not. He knew she would probably be asleep, but she was the only one in town he wanted to talk to.

He pressed send and shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep in the very uncomfortable thing they call a chair.

(3:55) **Bo, why are you awake?**

Kurt felt his phone buzz and he smiled when he realized Mercedes had replied.

(3:56) _I think the better question is: why are YOU still awake?_

(3:58) **For your information, I just woke up. Dad wants to do some work at five and I wanted a head start.  
><strong>(3:59) **So why are you awake?**

(4:01) _These chairs at the hospital are horrible._

(4:03) **I'm not actually surprised. How's Finn?**

(4:05) _Better. He'll get to go home at nine.  
><em>(4:06) _What kind of work is your dad making you do? That's actually surprising you agreed._

(4:09) **Five more hours, then. And hey now! I can do my share of help if needed. He wants to surprise his employees and customers by painting his office.  
><strong>(4:10) **And before you ask, I actually don't know the color.**

(4:12) _You know me far too well. I think I'm going to try and sleep now. Have fun painting :)_

* * *

><p>"Anna, she's beautiful." Blaine's older brother, Cooper said and smiled at her as he held the new addition to the family. Anna gave a smile and nod in return. "What time was she born?"<p>

"3:30 AM. Elizabeth Irene Anderson. Seven pound, 4 ounces, and 19 inches long." Anna allowed tears to form in her eyes. Karla smiled at her and took her hand in hers. "I'm just glad she's healthy."

"She's an Anderson. Of course she's healthy." Blaine winked. Anna just gave a loving smile in return.

Cooper raised his eyebrows to Blaine in a sign of need. He opened his arms to take Elizabeth. "Thank you," he whispered, "I got to go pee."

Blaine shook his head and laughed. He rocked Elizabeth in his arms. She was sleeping away, peaceful. Blaine felt his eyes sting. He shook his head and looked back at Anna and Karla.

They were both smiling as him, "She's beautiful huh?" Karla said. Blaine nodded his head, letting the tears shadow his vision.

It was about six when Cooper left – he had work a half hour later and didn't want to chance being late. He made it clear he got off at three and would be back then. It wasn't until seven when Blaine started to notice his yawning and awkward shutting of eyes.

"Go home and get some rest, Blaine." Anna insisted. "We have it under control." Karla was holding Elizabeth at the time.

Blaine nodded, "Just let me say one quick goodbye." Karla stood up and handed her over to him. All he could do was smile and watch her as she moved her tongue around in her open mouth. He quietly said a soft goodbye and placed her back in Karla's arms. He watched as she went back to the chair next to Anna and smiled at her.

With a wave goodbye, Blaine exited the room sensing the warm feeling of family and love. He looked back and caught the sweet kiss Karla gave Anna. He couldn't help but smile as he shut the door, "Until next time, little one."

(7:10) I'm on my way back home, but I need to pick something up at your house. That okay mom?

(7:15) **Yes! And you better have pictures.**

(7:16) Oh, you bet I do!

He knew he made the wrong path choice to go back to the parking lot. He knew it in his gut, but he ignored it because it was the fastest way. All he had to do was close his eyes if he saw something, right?

Wrong. He heard something up ahead, and sure enough there were nurses and doctors pushing a stretcher along with them to the emergency room. He felt cold and he knew he had to turn away. He shut his eyes and pushed himself against the wall.

He could smell it; the blood. It was disgusting and it made his stomach hurt. He could handle spiders, snakes, heights, but blood? No way. He couldn't stand the sight of blood. He couldn't even _think_ about blood running down his skin. But what gets him, what he hates, is when he faints. But it wasn't his fault! If anything, it was his dads.

Blaine could smell the blood. He felt a rush go past him. Was it over? Were they gone? He opened his eyes, slowly. No.

There's blood; blood everything. He felt sick, he felt…

A door, a room. He pulled his legs – _don't look at the ground_! – to the door as fast as he could. He didn't even know what was behind that door, and he didn't care. He needed some sort of padding, a blanket would even do.

He heard a door open – was it _the_ door? – and he felt weird, queasy. He knew it was coming. He couldn't hear, his vision was blurred, and he felt hopeless. Sitting? Yes, he should sit. Wait – where's the ground?

He saw something – someone? Defiantly someone, if angels count. Blaine was falling, he was going to hit the ground. The angel – _am I going to die?_ – is saying something; he can't hear. He's going to pass out. He's going to…

The gorgeous angel caught him in midair.


End file.
